finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurasame Susaya
|englishva=TBA }} is a guest character from Final Fantasy Type-0, and is voiced by . Appearance and Personality Story Kurasame is an instructor at the Peristylium Suzaku Magic Academy, and is specifically in charge of instruction of Class Zero, the group of protagonists of the game. Kurasame graduated from the same academy, and was a friend and classmate of Kazusa and Emina. He was once feared on the battlefield, from where he received his nickname, the "Icy Blade of Death". He wields a sword and is frequently accompanied by a Tonberry that carries an enormous knife and also wears the Class Zero uniform. As the story evolves, Class Zero learns from rumors that Kurasame once belonged in a group known as the "Four Heavenly Kings", the four strongest soldiers in Suzaku's forces. When one of their number betrayed and attempted to murder the other three, they were defeated with grievous injuries. Though she was near death, the female cadet leader in the group cast a spell of revival to save Kurasame from death. To ensure that he would remember what had occurred as the Suzaku Crystal would erase his memories of his fallen comrades, Kurasame wrote the incident down on the ground with his own blood while watching her die. Afterwards, he stubbornly refused to get his wounded face treated, leaving a scar under his mask, and never fully recovered from the wounds he received from the traitor, resulting in his retirement from the battlefield. Kurasame was the only survivor among the four and it is said that the traitor's Cactuar still lurks within the Peristylium. At the end of the Chapter 6, Kurasame and some students of the Peristylium aid Caetuna by contributing their energy to summon the the great Eidolon, Alexander, to defeat the Milites Empire. The students fall one by one, until Kurasame remains the last one standing, alongside Caetuna. As Caetuna crystallizes, Kurasame finally dies. A memorial ground is built afterwards in order to honor those who perished in the war, including Kurasame, Caetuna, and the other students. Some members of Class Zero go to visit his grave. While there, Rem laments over the fact that while Kurasame was her teacher, she cannot cry because she doesn't remember him. Kazusa later creates a device which apparently lets one relive the memories of the dead. When he and Emina use it, they see Kurasame's face but cannot remember who he is. In the alternate ending, caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Oriense's history, Kurasame never died and still served as Class Zero's instructor. It is implied that the instructor is apparently very famous among the female students, as a pair of female students were seen talking in a girlish manner about him. Sice also has a hidden affection for Kurasame and tries to give him a love confession letter. However, Sice accidentally gives the letter to Seven, who appeared out of nowhere; Kurasame, thinking a flustered Sice has feelings for Seven, decides to leave the duo alone. Gallery Trivia *He shares his Japanese voice actor with Cloud Strife from Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. *Kazusa often comments on how "great" and "fascinating" Kurasame's body is. Category: Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters